Joeyray's Bar
Joeyray's Bar, also known as Joeyray's,StarCraft II Revolution Overdrive. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-12. was a bar on Mar Sara, owned by Joeyray.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. It was a locals-only establishment, far off the beaten track and situated in one of Mar Sara's most arid and disreputable districts. It held fame among music circles due to the presence of its jukebox, playing tracks banned by the Dominion. Its exterior structure was of grey-bricks. History Jim Raynor was a patron during the interbellumMetzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. and was declared its "most famous patron".Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. He used it as his unofficial headquarters for a time and word of his presence spread. Mar Saran Evening Gazette journalist Humbert H. traveled there, hoping to spot Raynor and the bar's jukebox. Dodging the Dominion, he got what he wanted, along with some pranks. Delighted and enthusiastic, he vowed to return. On the eve of the Second Great War, Raynor used the bar as his command center after watching a UNN broadcast there which prompted him to resume his revolution against Arcturus Mengsk. The rebel shot the television screen in anger,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. and Joeyray put that on his tab as well. Tychus Findlay also tracked Raynor to the bar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. They returned after a mission, only to learn of a zerg invasion; they would have to evacuate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. The pair took the bar's jukebox when they left Mar Sara at the onset of the war; it was installed aboard the Hyperion in the .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina (in English). 2010. Features *On the neon sign reading, "JOEYRAY'S BAR", the lights sometimes flickered to read "U PAY RAY" and "PAY UP".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Joeyray's Bar (in English). 2010. *The skull of what appears to be a hydralisk hung on the wall with lights strung through it. *Raynor's old marshal badge hung on a wall, along with a Great War-era picture of Sarah Kerrigan, a Viking in walker mode, a Raynor's Raiders poster and a picture of the winners of the Fourth Annual Hydralisk Derby. *The bar's beverages included Scotty Bolger's Old No. 8 and Benson Cognek. Trivia *The bar's name may be a reference to Joeyray Hall, a Blizzard cinematics editor. *The bar was present in the 2008 build of Wings of Liberty. A subtle different existed in this build in that a poster of the Heaven's Devils was present.2008-10-12, BlizzCon StarCraft 2 Gameplay Panel. IncGamers, accessed on 2012-04-23 This is absent from the game's final build. *The bar's structure bears great resemblance to the cut merc haven structure. * A man names Joey Ray was featured on the opening terran cinematic in the original Starcraft "Whatcha got for me out there Joey Ray?" References Category:Establishments